Fixed Point in Time
by Gfyuwatr7
Summary: During a Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory is struck by lightning. Waking up, he finds himself in the ship of a young woman, a ship that's bigger on the inside. His life will never be normal again. Crossover story with many other franchises. Prequel to "An Impossible Change."


_Fixed Point in Time_

_A Fanfiction Story by Gfyuwatr7_

Disclaimer: All properties belong to their respective companies. I don't own any of these themes or characters, with the exception of my OC.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Fall of Arcadia**_

"_There was a war__… __a Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race known as the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost.__"_

_\- The Tenth Doctor_

* * *

_ Hogwarts, Fall of 1993_

"Ced, hurry up!" a teammate called out from outside the Hufflepuff changing room. "The match's about to start! You want Gryffindor to win by default?!"

"Coming!" Cedric Diggory shouted back, tying on his last boot and grabbing his broom before heading out onto the Quidditch pitch.

Today was an important day. Today was the day he would change Hufflepuff's fortunes on the Quidditch field. Their team was playing against Gryffindor, considered one of the best, if not the best, team in the school. Cedric didn't know about that; sure, their Seeker, Harry Potter, was a good flyer. But Cedric had played this game longer than Potter; he knew tricks and had more skill than he did. Cedric didn't have anything against him, but he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his future as an international Quidditch player.

Conditions on the field were not good; it was pouring rain, puddles of mud all around, and the wind was picking up power and speed by the second. And was that thunder Cedric heard as he walked out onto the field with his teammates? He looked up into the dark, cloudy sky, and saw the tell-tale flashes of lightning streaking across it.

_This__'__ll be a fun match, _Cedric thought gloomily as Madame Hooch, the referee, blew her whistle for the match to begin. Wiping water from his goggles, he watched as the Gryffindor team rose into the air on their brooms on the opposite side of the field. He and the rest of their team did likewise, rising into the air.

_Today__'__s the day!_ Cedric thought defiantly, and he sped off in search of the Snitch.

* * *

_An alternate universe_, _in the city of Arcadia, on the planet Gallifrey__…_

"We're surrounded, Captain!" a young Private yelled, trying desperately to fight off a wave of Daleks advancing on their position.

They were backed against the large wall of a collapsed hospital, most of it in ruins. Yet on the inside, brave doctors and healers continued to help wounded soldiers and civilians to evacuate. Captain Daltar and his platoon, consisting of only ten men, including himself, had been given the responsibility to defend the hospital and give everyone inside enough time to evacuate.

"Keep them suppressed! We can't let them take the hospital!" Captain Daltar yelled. Right as he said it, he heard a scream and an explosion to his left; their defenses had been breached. Daleks were pouring in, screaming for the extermination of all who were not Dalek kind.

**"****Exterminate! Exterminate!****" **

Their outer bodies were shaped like bronze pillars, lined with golden orbs. Their heads were dome-shaped, with an eye-stock facing outwards sticking out. The Daleks had never been known for subtlety. Created on the planet of Skaro, their only mission in life was to exterminate everything. Literally everything. Their minds were programed to despise anything that was not Dalek. They were the perfect killing machines. And now, the platoon was completely surrounded by them.

"What are your orders, Captain?"

* * *

"Cedric, where are you going?!" a Hufflepuff Beater yelled at him as he sped into the clouds in search of the Golden Snitch. He didn't answer; he was trying to catch up to Potter. He had to admit, he was a great flyer. Despite having a slightly outdated broomstick, Potter was holding his own against him. But that wouldn't be enough, if Cedric had anything to say about it. Surely enough, he was catching up to him, hand reaching out for the Snitch-ZAP!

A small lick of electricity struck the Golden Snitch, and conducted itself along its wings onto Cedric's outstretched hand. Immediately, he felt a buzzing sensation throughout his whole body, before he was thrown from his broom. He blacked out from the sudden pain, and he pelted at high-speed toward the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"Damn it!" Daltar grunted as he entered his TARDIS. Stumbling toward the console in the middle of the room, he collapsed onto one knee. Catching his breath, he cursed the Daleks, the Time Lords, the War Council, everyone. Why had they made him a Time Lord and not the rest of his men? If they had, he wouldn't have had to watch them die…And speaking of dying…

He held a hand to his side, knowing what was coming next. He had been shot by a Dalek on his way to the TARDIS. If the Time Lords hadn't seen fit to change him into one of them, he'd probably be dead by now. He didn't quite understand how the whole "regeneration" concept worked, the Council had kept that pretty close to the chest. All he knew was that he wasn't going to die just yet.

He didn't care anymore. He just needed to leave Gallifrey. He couldn't bear to watch the Daleks destroy his home any longer. He didn't care if the Time Lords went looking for him; it wasn't like they could even escape this. The Dalek fleet had the planet completely surrounded. If he was careful, he might be able to slip past their blockade. Stumbling onto the console, he activated the TARDIS's cloaking capabilities. He knew it wouldn't fool the Daleks for long, their sensors were too sophisticated for that. No, it wouldn't fool them, but it might hide him just long enough for him to break through their lines. He started up the engines, realizing that without his men, piloting the TARDIS would be much more difficult and time-consuming. Time…this Time War had left all of space and time in ruins. History was re-written wherever the Dalek's had faced defeat. By bending the laws that governed the fabric of the universe, the Daleks were set to destroy the very concept of reality.

At least, that's what the Time Lords had told him. He didn't understand any of it, he had been a simple soldier before the Time Lords had recruited him for some top-secret initiative. He hadn't wanted to be a Time Lord, but they had sure managed to convince him with talk of protecting his home and his friends, hadn't they? Why was this happening…

* * *

"What in Rassilon's name…" Daltar muttered, staring at his console screen. At the same time, he was switching on temporal equalizers on the console. It really was a six-man job to pilot an average TARDIS. He was receiving some interference from beyond the Dalek blockade. How was this possible? There couldn't be other Time Lords out there, they had all been summoned back to Gallifrey. A flash of pain raked through his body, reminding him that his regeneration was imminent, and that he had to fly his TARDIS past the blockade in order to regenerate without fear of being blown out of orbit by a Dalek ship. Ignoring the pain in his body, he directed the TARDIS towards the Dalek fleet, checking frequently to make sure his ship hadn't been detected. He needn't have worried too much; the Daleks had begun intensifying their firepower on the planet. It pained him to leave Gallifrey behind, but he didn't see any other choice. He had to survive, so that one day, he might wreak unholy vengeance upon the Daleks. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he would find a way.

Relieved, he finally flew past the Dalek fleet. He was surprised they hadn't spotted him. What could possibly have them so preoccupied…It didn't matter. Right now, all he needed to do was calculate the coordinates for some remote galaxy at the far reaches of the universe. Some place where the Daleks would never find him-BOOM.

Just as he had punched in the coordinates into his console, a huge explosion rocked his ship and knocked it out of its desired time designation. Little did Daltar know, a man simply known as The Doctor had concocted a plan to save Gallifrey by freezing it in a fixed point in time. With the planet having mysteriously disappeared, the Daleks had all been caught in their own crossfire, and ended up destroying each other. Captain Daltar didn't know this had happened, of course. All he thought he knew was that his TARDIS was blown off course by a few millennia, but this was not quite the case. The temporal energy from the freezing of Gallifrey tore a hole in the universe. This tear sucked in Daltar's TARDIS, and sent him flying past the Void, into an alternate universe. He wouldn't discover what had happened until much later…

* * *

_SYSTEMS RESTORING. SYSTEMS RESTORING. SYSTEM RESTORING._

"Yes, I know," Daltar groaned from the floor. He couldn't move. The explosion, or whatever it was, had knocked him to the floor. It was all he could do to hang on to the base of the console, trying not to crash into the wall. Now the TARDIS had settled. He had no idea what time period of which planet in what universe he was in, but right now that wasn't important. What was important was that his skin appeared to be melting. Time was up for him.

He didn't want to go.

* * *

_Near the Podkamennaya Tunguska River, Russia_

_June 30, 1908 _

The land was completely barren. Trees and earth had all been knocked down by the force of landing. There was no life in this place. Where seconds ago there had been some green, some signs of life, now there was nothing. It seemed, however, that no intelligent life had been harmed. There was no sign of human settlement anywhere, destroyed or otherwise. All that was there, at the very center of the explosion, was a large rock, steaming from the heat of entry. Something very strange, however, happened at that very moment. If any eyes had witnessed this odd event, it probably would have made its way into history textbooks throughout the country, and perhaps even beyond. But thankfully, it went unnoticed.

A door materialized on the surface of the large rock, and it opened. From within, large amounts of smoke emerged, clouding the figure of a person inside. Eventually, the smoke cleared and the person stepped outside. She was a young woman, with short, brown hair. She was wearing clothes too large for her: military attire, baggy pants, shirt, and a chest plate. Her helmet was in her hand, but as she took in her surroundings, she dropped it to the ground. She stared at the barren landscape around her in surprise.

"Oh, this will be hard to explain."

* * *

_Some time later__…_

Falling, falling, falling…Cedric didn't know how far he fell, only that he suddenly felt himself landing in a body of water. It hadn't been a smooth landing, either. His face smacked headfirst into the water, and it was quite painful. It woke him up; now he was panicking, he didn't know which way was up or down. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands pull him up into the air. Coughing and sputtering, he collapsed onto the floor. He coughed out the last of the water in his lungs, and lay there for a moment, panting heavily.

"That was too close," he muttered, pounding his chest with his fist lightly. Then he froze, realizing something wasn't right. Where exactly was he? This wasn't the Quidditch field. Looking around wildly, his gaze fell on a swimming pool. He supposed that's where he had landed. But how he got in here, and where was "here", were better questions. He was in large room, a swimming pool in the middle. The pool was lined with pillars, inscribed with strange, unfamiliar runes. These runes also lined the walls of the room. The whole place felt very…strange.

"Hi there."

He turned wildly again, looking for the voice that had spoken to him. And then he saw her. A beautiful young woman with short brown hair was standing almost next to him. She was wearing loose, but functional clothing: cargo pants, a dark green shirt, and a patched leather jacket.

She was also soaking wet. He couldn't help noticing. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"How the hell did you get into my TARDIS?"

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of the prequel to my first story, "An Impossible Change."

Obviously, this is a crossover story. It will explain why Cedric was the way he was in my first story. I recommend reading that first, but it's not absolutely necessary. I'll update this as soon as I can, though I'm also writing another story at the same time. Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave reviews, comments, and constructive criticism. Hope you all like it!


End file.
